Team laser explosion 3
Team laser explosion 3 is the eighty first episode of the series Weebl & Bob. Posted: 12th February, 2005 Summary: They’re back and they have a deadly new foe to face! Tune: Chompy Chomp Chomp - Dirt Hat Credits: Weebl and Skoo Transcript WEEBL: And so I'm like "drop the package!" and he's like "I can't do that." So I shot him with my laser and you know what? HANK: What? WEEBL: He dropped it. HANK: Wow. That's really brave. BOB: Wait a minute. So that's why the postman won't deliver anymore! WEEBL: He was an evil postman. BOB: {whispering} Yeah, just like the evil milkman. HANK: I have finished the new logo. let me show you. {Cut to a flashy graphic showing the new TLE logo.} BOB: Ooh that much better. Now we won't be shown up by our foes. WEEBL: Me not like it. BOB: Why not? WEEBL: I think it should be a photo of me looking hot. With lasers firing out of me. and exploding! HANK: You couldn't have said this last week when we started? WEEBL: I draw a sketch to show you. {Weebl writes with crayon on the back of Bob's will. He then presents the picture to Hank and Bob.} WEEBL: Behold! {Bob and Hank look shocked.} WEEBL: I see its majesty leaves you speechless. Just take it in. Take it in. BOB: What that it drawn on? WEEBL: That not important. What is important is that we have a new logo. BOB: But. HANK: I'm not sure that. WEEBL: Quiet you! You're not being paid to talk! HANK: Talking of being paid when can I expect. {A telephone rings.} WEEBL: Silence! The laser hotline is ringing. {The telephone is seen ringing.} {Cut to Weebl, Bob and Hank.} HANK: are you going to answer it? {Zoom out to show the telephone.} WEEBL: Yeah! Come on, Boy Exploserous Laser. Chop chop. BOB: Oh for. {Bob picks up telephone.} BOB: Lo? It the mayor! WEEBL: To the skies! {Cut to the new Team Laser Explosion logo.} {Cut back to Weebl, Bob and Hank.} HANK: You're not seriously going to use that are you? WEEBL: O course. HANK: I can't take it anymore! Aah! {Hank falls from the tree in an attempt to commit suicide.} HANK: Ow! BOB: I think you need a higher branch. HANK: You think? {Zoom in to Weebl.} WEEBL: To the skies! {Weebl and Bob appear in front of the Mayor.} WEEBL: What is the wrong mayor haggar? MAYOR: Somebody's filled the town pool with fish heads. BOB: But who would do such a thing? {Zoom in to Monkey.} MONKEY: Me! {Cut to the Sarcasm Stealth Squad logo.} {Cut to Weebl, Bob and the Mayor.} WEEBL: El sharp tongue and a book! I should have known! We will stop you for we are: {Cut to Weebl's Team Laser Explosion logo.} MONKEY: Oh yes. That logo is soooooo goooood! WEEBL: Why thank you. I made it myself. BOB: I think he being sarcastic. WEEBL: Shut up Boy Exploserous Laser. Let me talk to the nice man. Continue. {Monkey, a book, Weebl and Bob are onscreen.} MONKEY: I'm sorry. this whole sarcasm thing just isn't working out quite how I planned it. sorry about the pool. {Weebl shoots laser at the book. The book burns.} MONKEY: What was that for? It was only one day till his evil retirement! WEEBL: Oh. I'm soooo sorry. MONKEY: You're using sarcasm against me? {Banana ship hovers shoots screen and Monkey jumps on.} MONKEY: I'll get you next time, Team Laser Explosion! {Cut to the Team Laser Explosion logo.} {Cut to Weebl, Bob and the Mayor.} BOB: And so the hunter became the hunted. MAYOR: And I thought this was a job for the Irony Force 5! {Bob and the Mayor laugh.} WEEBL: Don't get it. External links * *